1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wig, and more particularly relates to a full or a partial wig, with hair fibers implanted, which has protrusions formed of a silicone substance on a side facing the scalp of a wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wigs are generally used for hiding bald portions on a human scalp or portions thereof where hair growth is thinning, by covering these portions. Such wigs commonly have a great number of strands of human hair or artificial hair implanted in a wig base, which is formed of a net-like article obtained by weaving fibers into a net or grid form, or of an artificial scalp formed of synthetic resin. Implanting the hair fibers into the net has long been performed by knotting the hair fibers to the net in the case of using the net-like article, and inserting the hair fibers through the base where they are fixed by use of a synthetic resin adhesive agent in the case of using the synthetic resin artificial scalp.
However, wearing such a wig results in base tips of the hair fibers protruding from a back side of the wig base coming into contact with the human scalp, thereby causing pain. Particularly, wearing such a wig for long periods of time subjects the wearer to considerable discomfort.
Further, base tips of the hair fibers protruding from the rear side of the wig base give an overall rough feeling, so the wearer does not have a sensation of a fully sufficiently good fit, and accordingly, experiences unease in that the wig can be easily dislodged.
There have been some wigs with protrusions on a wig base, such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-76804 wherein permanent magnets are arrayed on a rear side of the wig base, to which hair fibers have been implanted, for a purpose of encouraging growth of hair, or that disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 2-78522 wherein protrusions around 2 mm in thickness are arrayed on a rear side of a wig base, to which hair fibers have been implanted, for a purpose of creating a gap between the scalp and the wig at a time of wearing the wig, thereby allowing passage of air to prevent heat from collecting.
Also, there is a known arrangement wherein strands of hair material are implanted V-shaped into an artificial scalp face primarily formed of silicone resin, with hair root portions protruding from a scalp face side of a wig, with these protruding portions being glued to a cloth face, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 5-27456.